Recovery
by Katharra
Summary: Byakuya begins his recovery after the rescue of Rukia.


When Byakuya opened his eyes, his vision was completely blurred as if someone had placed a fogged up windowpane in front of his face. He slowly blinked to clear his vision but when it proved ineffectual, he blinked furiously, scrunching up his eyelids, then staring widely but to no avail. He tried to wipe his eyes but found he could not move his arm. That's when he realized that his vision was not really blurry at all, it was that his eyes had been covered with some sort of film. As he registered the tingling sensations coming in from various parts of his body, he became aware of this same film covering his entire body, gelatinous and somewhat warm. Overall, it was one of most disconcerting feelings he had ever been awoken to.

That was, until Captain Unohana's blurry, serene face popped into his frame of vision. "Hello Captain Kuchiki," she greeted amicably.

For the second time, Byakuya tried to wipe his face of the glaze that was covering it but still found his arm incapable of moving. Instead, he settled for glowering at the 4th Division Captain as best he could. "Was I in Minazuki's stomach?"

The smile that overtook Captain Unohana's face was so encompassing her eyes shut on their own accord. "It was for the best, Captain Kuchiki. After you passed out-"

All further noise that came streaming out of the medic's mouth was ignored as Byakuya fought to comprehend the words "after you passed out".

"…rehabilitation after you have received your proper rest."

Byakuya finally focussed on the Captain's face again. "How long?" He demanded.

"You will stay in bed for at least a week, followed by two more weeks of physical rehabilitation until you have regained most of your strength. Only then shall you be released from my ward," Unohana reported cheerfully.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Three weeks?"

"Mmm hmm," chirped the Captain. "My orders," she reiterated. "See to it that they are followed."

She stood up and signalled to her medics that Byakuya was ready to be transported inside. Had he not been so paralysed with exhaustion, Byakuya would have certainly fought for his dignified right to walk in unaided. But the situation being as it were, he lay limp and unmoving as strong arms hoisted him onto a stretcher.

The overhead lights inside the 4th Division Medical Ward had a hypnotizing effect on Byakuya as he stared ahead and tried his best to keep his eyelids from drooping into slumber. A door swished open and he was brought into a large room with even brighter lights. "Lay him on that table," he heard Unohana command. Obediently, the men who carried him in lay the stretcher down on a padded table, then turned him to the side to slide the stretcher out from underneath him.

Unohana's face came into his vision again. Gently, she reached down and scooped up the goo from his eyes. With a sigh, Byakuya finally was able to focus. "Better?" she asked. Byakuya nodded, finding all manner of communication had nearly left him. "We'll get you cleaned up."

That sounded nice, until he realized that his captain's robe was being stripped from him and someone was untying his sandals and tugging on his socks. He felt his sword being removed, its weight no longer comforting on his side. Then his sash was loosened, which proved too much for the head of the Kuchiki clan. He grunted in dismay.

Unohana stopped untying his sash and checked his face for signs of discomfort. "Don't worry," she cooed. "We will use warm water."

His brow creased in frustration. '_It's not the damn water, woman!_' he thought furiously. Unohana's hands were lifting his torso up as someone ('_please let it not be Isane'_) grabbed his uniform and drew it down around his waist. Just when he thought his humiliation was complete, Unohana thoughtfully placed a towel around his midsection.

There were several hands using cloths soaked in warm water around him, sponging off both his caked blood and the remnants of Minazuki's belly. Under any other condition, it might have felt nice. As it was, he moaned when the sponges came too close to his wounds, especially the one in his ribs. Unohana rested her hand on his arm. "Just about done," she reassured.

When the sponging stopped, Byakuya shivered unconsciously. A warm, thick blanket was drawn up to his shoulders and he noticeably relaxed. Unohana smiled down on him once again. "Now comes the easy part," she whispered.

Byakuya barely had any strength to even shift his eyes over to her. He did manage to raise one eyebrow in question though.

"Rest."


End file.
